


The Offerings of Cain

by CluelessKitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, offscreen death, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessKitten/pseuds/CluelessKitten
Summary: It figures that somehow, at the end of the universe, idiots would still manage their find their way towards the Red Skull.“I don’t understand,” Thanos rasps.--In which the soul stone has standards, even the Red Skull knows better than this, and Thanos has a very ugly wake-up call.





	The Offerings of Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first time writing for the Avengers fandom. This is mostly just to get old feelings about Infinity War off my chest and hopefully get back into posting my writing again.
> 
> I guess the only warning is that the Red Skull is OOC?

It figures that somehow, at the end of the universe, idiots would still manage their find their way towards the Red Skull.

Honestly, that eyesore of an American hero was more than enough. But this has become his lot in life, and he stands behind yet another alien of dubious origin, braced for the fallout of his realization. 

“I don’t understand,” Thanos rasps. He is on his knees, and if the Red Skull cared to look at his face, he knows he would find despair and confusion. “The soul stone…” 

“Requires the sacrifice of a loved one,” Schmidt intones. Something about his dispassionate delivery must have struck a chord in Thanos because he stands, vengeance in his eyes as he turns to his guide. 

“You lied to me!” 

A common reaction to those who seek out the stone. Thanos tries to swipe at the Red Skull, but he only moves away deftly, soundlessly. 

“The soul stone requires the sacrifice of a loved one,” he repeats blandly. “That you have not received it perhaps reveals more about you than–” 

“I gave my daughter!” 

The Red Skull sighs inwardly. Every damn time… “Look down, Thanos. Look over the edge of the cliff and tell me what you see.” 

Suspicion still twisting his face, Thanos reluctantly does as he’s told. At least there’s that. Behind him, the Red Skull subtly mimes pushing him over the edge. He remembers having dignity before all this, but that time is long gone. 

“I see–” he chokes slightly. Disgusting. “–Gamora.” 

“And what else?” “I – I don’t know. What are you trying to tell me?” Thanos growls. His hands have curled into fists, like he wants to try taking a swing again – even if the Red Skull didn’t dodge, nothing would affect him. 

Nothing does, now. It makes all of this so much more tedious. How long has he been in this god forsaken place? He doesn’t even know anymore. For the most part, he doesn’t care, is too scattered and hollow for such a thing. 

Then, once in a while, fools like these show up. 

“Do you not see it surrounding your daughter, Titan?” Schmidt rasps, disdain creeping into the drawl of his voice. “The dried blood? Did you truly think you are the first one to try and fail after throwing an object of affection off the cliff?” 

Thanos’ face flushes a deep purple. “I loved her!” 

“And yet, the soul stone remains hidden.”

Only men of violence and ambition come here. They love themselves and their mission. Rarely anything else, and if they did, they would not be so callous with it. Even he knows that. 

And yet, perhaps all could have been forgiven if the girl had not struggled so, had not made it so clear that she wanted no part in Thanos’ schemes, that she wanted to live. But she did fight, and she did shout and beg. Thanos was deaf and blind to everything when he so unceremoniously tossed her over the edge. 

The soul stone demands better. Its guide demands better. 

Thanos falls to his knees and drops his head into his hands, whispering, “I loved her.” 

For lack of anything better to do, the Red Skull stands back and watches yet another alien break down in tears before the cliff’s edge. 


End file.
